Episode 8553 (12th January 2015)
Plot As Nev tightens his grip on Tracy, Tony enters the shop and the man is momentarily distracted. Tracy takes the opportunity to knee him in the groin and help herself to the cash in his wallet. The thug leaves and Tony warns Tracy she’s playing a dangerous game. Lisa tells Leanne, Luke and Steph that Gavin is a cheat. Steph covers for him, telling Lisa he’s left the job and they haven’t seen him since. Lisa leaves and a sheepish Gavin emerges. Mary urges Dev to talk to Julie as she’s ruining the kids’ routine. Gavin tries to convince Steph he’s a changed man but Luke warns him to stay away from his sister. In an effort to make friends with Mary, Julie invites her to remain behind and eat with them. Yasmeen remains annoyed about Sharif's obsession with the chickens. Eva tells Jason she’s arranged to meet an old mate for the evening. Todd’s suspicious as she hadn't mentioned this previously. Tony rings someone and demands to see them. Mary is annoyed when Julie suggests a laser quest outing for the twins' birthday rather than ten-pin bowling and Dev agrees to it. She leaves in a huff. Julie tells Dev to get her to come along with them on the birthday so that she feels wanted. After a chat with Michael, Gavin tells Steph how much he cares about her and she kisses him passionately. Audrey tells Mary how much Dev values her. Dev asks Mary to join them on the birthday treat, telling her how scared Julie is that the twins won't like her. Luke is annoyed about Steph and Gavin. He and Maria are about to eat their meal when she receives a phone call to say that Liam's friend is ill and she has to collect her son. Tony meets Nev and rips into him for messing up their scam. He gives him another chance to get at Tracy. Sharif spends the evening playing calming seashore sounds to the chickens. Yasmeen threatens him with sectioning. Having encouraged Gavin to tell Steph how he really feels, Michael decides it’s time he expressed his own feelings for Gail. Heading home, Michael plucks up the courage and getting down on one knee, proposes to her. She's taken aback and Michael thinks he's messed up. He runs off in embarrassment. Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Nev - Nigel Travis *Lisa - Lynsey McLaren Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Just Nick's *Barlow's Buys *Unknown street Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony warns Tracy she is playing a dangerous game; Michael decides it is time he expressed his true feelings for Gail; and Luke is disappointed when Maria cancels their date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,220,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2015 episodes